Même pas en rêve !
by La plume rouge
Summary: Deux êtres, un acte, un rêve... Une réalité ? yaoi RLXB
1. Inavouable songe

**Alors, voila, le titre pourri en plus de l'histoire pourrie… hem, hem ! Bref, un piti truc assez court mais j'espère que ça va quand même vous plaire. Cette fiction a été inspirée d'un chapitre spécial qu'a publié et écrit SweetDreams-Madness pour ma petite personne – oui, parce que je ne suis pas grande et que je veux remercier ma très chère collègue de m'avoir donné une ch'tite idée…**

**SweetDreams-Madness : Cool, j'ai précisé dans ma fic que l'idée m'étais venu grâce à toi… parce que j'admets que tu m'as bien inspiré pour la tenue de Reim, de toute manière, je ne voyais rien d'autre… PARDOOOON ToT ! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à lire ce petit yaoi que je te dédis pour m'avoir donné la merveilleuse (ou pas) idée de cette fic !… bref, merki à toi ! Et pour l'explicite, je me suis fais plaisir… XD**

**Dédicace à SweetDreams-Madness ! (fallait bien lui rendre la pareille XD)**

**Bref…**

**DISCLAIMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Jun MOCHIZUKI et le scénario de cette fiction est de moi.**

**RATING : M**

**WARNING : yaoi + lemon (SM)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em>Nyah !<em>

_Nyah ? Comment ça, nyah ? Qui était donc l'infâme mollusque qui avait osé prononcer cette expression propre à ce sale matou de Cheshire ? L'albinos ouvrit grand son œil et observa autour de lui en quête du mollasson qui s'était risqué à proférer une telle obscénité. Tiens… il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi sur le fauteuil de ses appartements privés. Tant pis ! Il fallait qu'il corrige ce traître. _

_- Maudit sois-tu, toi qui t'es permis cette injure ! s'écria t-il d'une voix maussade._

_Et il se releva vivement en quête du criminel. Et puis d'abord, qui s'était permis d'entrer dans SES appartements, hein ? Qui avait bien pu se hasarder à se retrouver face à face avec LUI ? QUI ? Qui avait… une petite minute ! Il fourra une main dans la poche de sa redingote pour en tirer les clés de sa chambre et l'observa s'agiter sous son nez. Hum. Sans clés, l'intru avait du avoir du mal, quand même. Sauf si… c'était lui qui s'était enfermé avec la personne en question. Mais la vraie question était : pourquoi et qu'avait-il fait avec cette personne ? Un gros blanc quant à ce qu'il avait fait flottait dans son esprit. Prit d'un soudain élan de panique, il observa autour de lui pour voir une forme sombre bouger au loin. QUOI ? Il voyait, maintenant ? Cela devenait presque irréel… irréel ? Mais oui ! C'était un rêv…_

_Il se figea en voyant Reim se diriger vers lui avec un sourire satisfait. Non, ce n'était pas tellement le fait de voir Reim arriver vers lui qui le choquait, c'était plutôt de la façon dont il était vêtu._

_Il se trouvait torse-nu, vêtu d'un simple pantacourt blanc crème très… moulant – hem – , de bottes blanches compensées et deux longues oreilles pelucheuses et de couleur café clair – qui semblait faire parti intégrante de son crâne - lui descendaient jusqu'aux genoux, tandis qu'une petite queue touffue mi-café clair mi-blanche s'agitait en tout sens comme celle d'un chien en présence de son maître. Non, le pire n'était pas là. C'était le collier et le petit nœud qui ceignaient son cou qui étaient perturbant._

_- Ô mon vénéré et adoré démon célicole, vous m'avez manqué ! s'exclama le brun._

_Démon célicole ? Quelle contradiction, c'était rare chez ce cher Reim._

_MAIS QU'AVAIT-IL FAIT ?_

_Stop, du calme… ce n'est qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar, probablement._

_Reim s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, l'observant de ses grands yeux ambrés cachés derrière ses belles lunettes, seules rappels à l'uniforme dont il était habituellement vêtu. Il pencha la tête de côté dans une moue discrète et son sourire sembla encore moins timide qu'il ne l'avait jamais été._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu attends bêtement, Reim ? questionna Break dans une tentative désespérée pour pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de son cauchemar._

_- Moi ? répondit l'homme-lapin d'une voix horriblement douce et cajolante._

_- Personnellement, je ne pense pas m'adresser à ta queue… de lapin, hein, trouva t-il judicieux de préciser étant donné le contexte._

_Reim ne répondit pas, il tritura juste le nœud rouge qui entourait son cou et acheva de rompre la distance entre eux, lui tendant deux mains tremblantes – pourquoi ? Et bien, en prenant en compte la teneur du cauchemar, sûrement d'excitation._

_- Heu, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fiche avec tes mains ?_

_- Attachez-moi ! jubila le brun._

_Break se retint de faire un bond en arrière et observa les mains tendues comme si elles allaient le mordre. Bon, en théorie, c'est impossible, mais là, comme on se trouvait dans son imagination à lui, rien n'était impossible. Même si ce songe ressemblait plus à un cauchemar qu'à un rêve, il était vrai que c'était déjà mieux que les cauchemars qu'ils faisaient sur son passé._

_Mais, dans un sens… quelque part…_

_N'empêche… il fallait admettre que c'était tentant._

_Reim, aussi soumis face à lui ? Ses instincts de sadique dominateur reprenaient le dessus, il devait l'avouer. De plus, cette situation incongrue était une occasion inespérée pour assouvir ses désirs malsains… bien qu'ils fussent imaginaires._

_Alors il sortit une corde - d'où ? Excellente question – et la noua autour des poignets du brun, qui gémit d'impatience. Xerxes avait toujours pensé que l'attitude aussi soumise et flexible de Reim était du à un masochisme accru. M'enfin… il n'avait jamais pensé à un tel encadrement. Enfin, presque. Quoi ? Et oh ! Chacun ses fantasmes, hein…_

_- Reim, mets-toi à genoux ! ordonna le sadique._

_Aussitôt, le brun obéit et s'agenouilla face à lui, levant des yeux avides vers son amant – imaginaire et alors ? Cessez de gâchez son plaisir !_

_Tandis que le brun restait immobile, Break retira ses bottes, sa redingote, sa chemise et son pantacourt, se retrouvant en caleçon. Il garda en main sa ceinture – ça pouvait toujours servir…_

_Le rire pervers de Break résonna dans la pièce, tandis qu'il empoignait la courte masse de cheveux brune de sa main libre pour obliger le serviteur des Barma à se prosterner un peu plus, ses mains ligotées toujours tendues vers son tortionnaire, dont Break s'empara pour en sucer les doigts un à un, les mordant au passage, quelques gouttes de sang s'écoulant de sa bouche._

_Le brun n'eut que quelques frissons et laissa échapper de petits jappements jubilatoires. Xerxes retira les mains meurtries de Reim de sa bouche, léchant les blessures avec sa langue pour les laisser retomber et enjamber le corps offert de l'auburn, s'asseyant tranquillement sur son dos et passant sa ceinture autour de son cou comme il briderait un cheval, la faisant ensuite glisser sur sa cage thoracique puis sur son délicat ventre, frottant doucement le cuir contre sa peau, pour ensuite descendre jusqu'à son organe génital et le frotter toujours avec autant de délicatesse le membre excité. Reim poussa un glapissement de plaisir et Break put sentir son dos se cambrer brusquement quand il accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient. L'albinos prit un air suffisant pour cesser de frotter la peau sensible avec la ceinture d'un seul coup et la retirer avec brutalité, arrachant un cri de douleur. Il l'attacha à sa taille pour ensuite enfoncer ses ongles dans les épaules de sa victime, lui mordant sauvagement l'oreille. _

_Sentant les tremblements et les halètements de son amant s'intensifier, il stoppa sa torture pour ramener ses jambes à lui, retirant tout ses appuis pour obliger Reim à supporter tout son poids. Il attendit un moment dans cette position, avant de se retirer, de tourner autour de sa victime puis de revenir à la charge en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, Reim étant toujours à quatre pattes. _

_- Retournes-toi vers moi et lèves-toi ! commanda Xerxes._

_Le brun obéit et attendit sagement ses initiatives._

_Pour le récompenser, il lui retira tout ce qu'il lui restait comme habits et s'empara ensuite de sa verge, la caressant du bout des doigts, enfonçant ses longs ongles dans la chair fragile et tendue. Le cri douloureux ne se fit pas attendre et les jambes de Reim se mirent à flageoler. Break caressa avec lascivité le membre dressé et accéléra ses mouvements, son amant gémissant virulemment, tenant à grand-peine sur ses jolies jambes griffées par les ongles de Break, qui avait maintenant posé sa bouche sur le sexe gonflé et égratignait la peau des cuisses bandées du brun. Il fit jouer sa langue sur le phallus et titilla la peau encore un petit instant avant de sentir que l'orgasme de son compagnon de jeu n'était plus très loin et il se retira de nouveau. C'était bien plus amusant de laisser flotter entre eux ce désir inassouvi._

_Il observa avec satisfaction les et fines blessures rouges vives qu'il avait imprimé sur ses jambes et les baisa une à une, se relevant, une soudaine idée en tête – sadique, comme à son habitude._

_- C'est bien toi qui a poussé ce « nyah » horripilant ? s'irrita soudain l'albinos, se remémorant l'affront._

_- Ô mon vil tentateur, pardonnez-moi, mais j'avais tellement envie que vous me punissiez de nouveau !_

_Oh, oui, je vais te punir ! pensa aussitôt Break, jouissant presque devant la soumission totale de son amant._

_Il défit la ceinture qui ceignait la taille de Reim et la prit dans sa main, tandis que l'autre empoignait sa petite queue aux poils doux pour le faire se baisser une fois de plus devant lui. Il tira une de ses longues oreilles de lapin et lui chuchota de se retourner, ce qu'il fit immédiatement et Break abattit impitoyablement sa ceinture sur ses jolies fesses rebondies, laissant une large marque et un beau bleu. Il réitéra son geste un nombre de fois incalculable, aussi enivré de son pouvoir et sa dominance que Reim hurlait de douleur et de plaisir._

_Quand l'albinos jugea sa punition terminée, il laissa tomber son pseudo-fouet et se mit à genoux, embrassant le derrière fragilisé et douloureux du brun. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras et le fit se retourner une fois de plus, posant ses lèvres glacées contre celles brûlantes de son amant, qui répondit avec douceur à ce baiser._

_- Maître Xerx… soupira Reim, encore un peu tremblant._

_- Oh, vilain lapin, je vais te salir... murmura t-il contre sa joue chauffée à blanc._

Soudain, un choc sur sa tête le fit se réveiller en sursaut et il se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage rouge de colère de son cher et tendre Reim.

- Nieh ? Où suis-je ? grogna l'albinos.

- Vous vous êtes ENCORE endormi sur vos rapports ! s'énerva le brun, avant de s'apercevoir de l'érection entre les jambes de son ami.

Aussitôt il prit une teinte rouge vif et se détourna, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter quelques regards indiscrets vers la bosse que formait le pantacourt noir de Break.

- Hum… je… je dois terminer certaines… heu… choses… bafouilla t-il avant de s'enfuir. A… à plus tard, Xerxes…

Xerxes Break étira un immense sourire carnassier en observant le balancier de ses jolies fesses rebondies.

_Oh, oui, vilain lapin, je vais te salir…_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon… *part se cacher en courant*<strong>

**C'est, disons, assez cash… m'enfin, voilà !**

**J'espère que ça vous a quand même un peu plu… merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas !**


	2. Surprenante déclaration

**Bon, voili voilou, à la suite de vos suppliques attendrissantes (XD), je consens à écrire une suite, bande d'esclavagiste d'auteur ! Pour vous faire plaisir, donc, et parce que vos commentaires me motivent, j'ai écrit cette suite pour vous et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, donc cette fois-ci, je vous la dédicace à vous tous, vous qui me soutenez ! Attention, mon côté fleur bleue ressort encore… PARDOOON ! T.T**

**DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la talentueuse Jun MOCHIZUKI et le scénario de cette fiction est de moi.**

**RATING: M**

**WARNING: yaoi + lemon (SM)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Plusieurs fois déjà il y avait pensé. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait abandonné. Plusieurs fois déjà il avait laissé tomber. Plusieurs fois déjà il y avait rêvé. Plusieurs fois déjà il en avait fantasmé. Mais il avait abandonné...<p>

Oh et puis zut ! Il s'appelait bien Xerxes Break !

Soudainement ravivé, il bondit du fauteuil confortable où il était assis d'un air amorphe et balaya la salle de son regard flouté. Où avait-il bien pu passer ? Il savait qu'il l'avait laissé quelque part par là ! Oui, juste ici...

Il saisit le martinet qu'il ne lâchait plus depuis quelques jours et qu'il avait volé emprunté au domestique qui s'occupait des écuries, pour caresser ses lanières de cuir du bout des doigts et pousser un long soupir. Allez ! Il était parfaitement capable de soumettre Reim à son petit jeu. Qui plus est, le vilain lapin avait peur de « l'acquisition » nouvelle de son objet de torture.

Le martinet. Quelle délicieuse invention...

Un sourire tordu et sadique déforma le visage pâle de l'albinos.

- La chasse est ouverte, murmura t-il, frémissant.

_Ces dossiers sont vraiment d'un ennui... c'est tellement barbant ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ce soit moi qui m'y colle ? J'en ai assez, à la fin ! Raaah... et puis Xerxes et son martinet. Brrr ! J'en ai froid dans le dos. Depuis quelques jours, je le trouve particulièrement inquiétant. Je ferais mieux de me méfier un peu plus, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Mais... parfois, je me demande si je ne perds pas la raison. Ces derniers temps, d'étrange pensées me taraudent... ça m'apprendra à rêvasser sur lui plutôt que de bosser ! Et s'il avait deviné que j'avais un faible pour lui ? Finalement, son martinet ne fais pas si objet de décoration que ça... j'espère qu'il ne se doute de rien !... ça m'apporterais de terribles ennuis. Et Dieu sait combien je déteste avoir des ennuis et attirer l'attention ! Faîtes que Xerxes se tienne tranquille..._

Reim termina une dernière signature soigneusement calligraphiée et s'étira, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

_Je n'avais qu'à pas veiller si tard !_

Il n'empêche que cette phrase résonnait encore à ses oreilles.

_- J'ignore où va me mener le chemin que le destin a tracé pour moi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que si ta main serre la mienne, je serais capable d'en prendre un second pour te suivre, _avait chuchoté Xerxes à son oreille, l'autre soir.

Il frissonna. C'était à la fois beau et terrifiant. Que lui prenait-il ? Dans un sens, ça lui faisait terriblement plaisir, de savoir que son meilleur ami remarquait ses marques d'affection et son soutien. C'était également gratifiant de se savoir apprécié. Mais là demeurait la principale question.

Dans quel sens l'appréciait-il ?

Le brun secoua vigoureusement la tête.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ta vie amoureuse, mon grand ! Peut-être tout à l'heure..._

Décidemment, il n'arrivait pas à se le sortir de la tête. C'était affreusement fatiguant et lassant. Il allait falloir qu'il se débarrasse de ses effrayants fantasmes. S'imaginer dans les bras de l'albinos avait quelque chose d'enivrant et d'horrifiant. Il savait parfaitement que son ami était loin d'être un doux amant. C'est pourquoi il n'avait jamais osé avancer ses sentiments à son égard...

_... bon, d'accord ! Ma timidité maladive y est aussi pour quelque chose. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas qu'un petit faible que j'éprouve pour lui, n'empêche que je ne suis pas suicidaire. Un poil masochiste à le fréquenter, il faut bien l'admettre, mais..._

Un choc sec contre la porte lui fit comprendre que quelqu'un cherchait à lui parler.

- Hum... oui ? répondit Reim d'un air distrait.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, tandis que la fine silhouette de Xerxes Break se dessinait dans l'encadrement. Sentant soudain comme une odeur de cerise flotter dans l'air, le brun se retourna vivement, sur ses gardes.

Par sûreté, il se leva de son dossier et se tint debout devant son bureau, faisant face à l'albinos.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise et son effroi lorsqu'il découvrit le martinet que tenait Break !

- Que... qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? tenta Reim.

- Un entretien privé, sourit l'albinos.

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté, sentant sa bouche se dessécher. Son cœur tambourinait furieusement dans sa poitrine et des papillons s'insinuèrent dans son bas-ventre.

_Comment puis-je ressentir de l'excitation dans un moment pareil ?_ se harangua intérieurement le binoclard.

Bien que Break s'approche dangereusement de lui avec son arme de torture, il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Car au fond de lui se mêlait à la fois inquiétude, remord, fascination, excitation et curiosité. Il avait hâte, en quelque sorte, qu'ils passent... aux choses sérieuses.

Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris durait depuis plusieurs jours déjà et Reim avait minutieusement ignoré chaque tentative une à une, afin de faire comprendre à ce dangereux animal son refus dans toute sa splendeur.

Mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

L'albinos brandit un bonbon à la cerise et le tendit vers son ami, toujours ce même sourire inquiétant inscrit sur le visage.

- Si tu veux jouer avec moi, viens le chercher.

Le cœur de Reim eut un violent soubresaut et des frissons le parcoururent, tandis qu'une chaleur surprenante s'emparait de tout son être. Il se sentait trembler, avec l'impression que ses jambes allaient se liquéfier. Il avait à la fois peur et envie de lui. Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Ses poings se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer, se rasseyant sur sa chaise dans le vain espoir qu'il allait pouvoir refuser une fois de plus. Mais le problème restait qu'il ne pouvait ignorer plus longtemps ses avances et ses propres sentiments. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire, de toute façon ? Rien qu'une fois. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Il avait bien le droit lui aussi de décompresser, non ?

Mais alors, qu'il cogitait, il sentit soudainement une masse contre lui.

Xerxes était sur ses genoux, face à lui et jambes suggestivement écartées, son martinet lui frottant doucement le cou, tandis qu'il se pressait contre sa proie. Le pauvre Reim devint rouge écarlate et fit une vaine tentative pour se débarrasser de son chasseur. Dans un sens, il faisait tout lui-même pour qu'ils restent dans cette position, alors ça ne pouvait pas vraiment marcher…

Il gémit quand le fouet miniature caressa la bosse qui se formait entre ses jambes. Il détourna sa tête enflammée tandis que les lèvres glacées de l'albinos se refermaient sur son cou, le léchant délicatement. Reim frissonna et caressa lentement la joue de Xerxes, enfouissant son autre main dans ses cheveux immaculés. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand deux mains indiscrètes se glissèrent dans son pantalon et son caleçon pour caresser lascivement sa verge. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier au fur et à mesure que la rapidité des mouvements s'intensifiait. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait là-dessus !

Il ne put retenir un virulent cri au moment où il jouit, ce qui sembla satisfaire son partenaire.

Un peu tremblant et en sueur, il haletait difficilement, pendant que Break continuait son petit jeu. Il caressa encore un instant son sexe gonflé et sensible, avant de remonter ses mains couvertes du liquide blanc et de lécher ses doigts un à un, un demi sourire mesquin accroché aux lèvres. Décidemment, rien ne semblait le déranger.

Brusquement, un changement de ton s'opéra.

Il saisit la masse de cheveux bruns de Reim pour le contraindre à se lever et le mettre à quatre pattes sur le sol.

Un peu interloqué, le brun osa lever des yeux interrogateurs vers son tout nouvel amant, avant de recevoir un violent coup de martinet sur les fesses. Il n'eut pas le temps de contenir son cri douloureux qu'il résonnait déjà dans la pièce.

_Que… que… ? Mais ça fait mal heuuu !_

Certes, pensée stupide et sans aucun doute inutile, mais bon…

Un nouveau coup s'abattit impitoyablement tandis qu'il poussait un nouveau cri de souffrance, la marque cuisante du petit fouet se gravant sur son postérieur. Il n'eut pourtant pas le réflexe – réflexe de survie et pourtant logique (Reim tient beaucoup à la logique) – de s'écarter ou se relever et laissa son cruel amant lui retirer pantalon et caleçon, une nouvelle raclée fondant sur le serviteur des Barma. Les larmes aux yeux, il se laissa faire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Au bout d'un moment, il put constater que son tortionnaire avait cessé de lui donner la fessée. Mais c'était encore pire. Il avait l'impression de mourir de douleur.

Il lâcha un cri plus long que les autres et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, cherchant un souffle absent.

Il sursauta lorsque l'albinos s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, prenant soudain conscience du genre d'ébats qui l'attendait s'il acceptait ces traitements plus humiliants les uns que les autres. Il savait que s'il ne réagissait pas, son ami se ferait un malin plaisir à le maltraiter. Mais contre toute attente, son amant caressa doucement sa tête avant de l'attirer à lui, tandis que le martinet roulait plus loin. Xerxes le couvrit de sa redingote blanche et déposa un baiser sur sa pommette.

- Qu'est-ce que… tu fiches ? bafouilla Reim, prit au dépourvu.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura simplement son compagnon.

- Pardonner ? De quoi ? Si c'est de mes fesses dont tu parles, alors oui, tu peux demander pardon… tu sais que ça fait horriblement mal ?

- Excuse-moi.

- Hmm. Et à part ça ?

Xerxes captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Reim le lui rendit avec passion, sentant une larme rouler sur son visage. Il s'écarta légèrement.

- Xerx… tu pleures ? s'exclama t-il.

L'albinos essuya sa joue humide et détourna la tête.

- Il ne faut pas que je t'aime.

Reim resta silencieux.

- Parce que ça se rapporte toujours à ça, pas vrai ? demanda t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Même quand j'essaye d'être doux je ne peux pas m'empêcher de… tu vois bien comment ça à dégénérer. Même dans mes fantasmes, mon comportement se dégrade !

- J'admets que mes fesses vont probablement te haïr à vie, mais… tenta de plaisanter le brun.

Xerxes posa son œil vide de toutes expressions sur lui, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière, paupières closes.

- De toute manière, les relations entre agents sont interdites.

- Depuis quand te soucies-tu des règles ?

- Et toi, depuis quand t'en fiches-tu ?

Nouveau silence.

- Alors ? demanda finalement Reim, prenant sa main blanche dans la sienne. Veux-tu bien admettre, bougre de bougre de tête de mule, que nous sommes amants ?

- Pour une seule et unique « entrevue » ? Tu précipites les choses.

- Alors admets au moins que nous nous tournons autour depuis bien longtemps.

- Tourner autour ? Je tends plus à admettre que nous nous rapprochons pour mieux nous éloigner.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

Break éclata de rire face au brusque changement de comportement qu'adoptait son meilleur ami. Le voilà qui devenait je-m'en-foutiste et agressif. Décidemment, l'albinos semait la pagaille quoi qu'il fasse. Il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir, pour quelques instants, échanger sa personnalité avec celle de Reim pour devenir le bon petit agent tandis que le brun se fichait des règles et fonçait tête baissé dans le tas. Il caressa une dernière fois la joue chaude de Reim avant de se lever brusquement, laissant lourdement retomber son amant sur le sol. Celui-ci poussa un cri entre indignation et surprise, observant avec stupéfaction Xerxes reprendre sa redingote et s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

_Xerxes Break ! Raaah… des fois j'ai bien envie de prendre ton fichu martinet pour t'en faire découdre. Qu'est-qui lui a prit, bon sang ?_

Il tira son uniforme à lui, recouvrant ses jambes nues, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée sur une Miss Sharon en mode «éventail-de-la-mort-qui-tue ». Mais la technique d'intimidation de la jolie demoiselle se mua en danse du canard effarouché. Et le pauvre Reim à moitié nu de prendre une teinte écarlate.

- Heu...

- R… REIM ? hurla Sharon, pire que rouge. Espèce de débauché !

Et elle ressortit son bon vieil éventail en le brandissant d'un air effrayant, tandis que le brun perdait toutes ses couleurs.

_AU SECOUUUURS ! XERXES JE TE MAUDIIIIIS ! JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIIIIIIR !_

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée à aller plus loin ! Prochain chapitre à paraître prochainement !<strong>


	3. Illusion insolite

**Bon, troisième chapitre dans la même journée ! J'espère que ce n'est pas pourri, parce que ça fatigue dur… m'enfin ! Merci à tous, comme d'habitude !**

**DISCLAIMER : Jun MOCHIZUKI, je te bénis ! Et mois je repars me noyer dans mon cappuccino…**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

><p><em>Deux rires se perdirent dans la nuit, tandis que les hiboux hululaient de mécontentement d'être ainsi dérangés. <em>

_Les silhouettes familières de Xerxes Break et Reim Lunettes, bras dessus, bras dessous, marchaient tranquillement sous le clair de l'orbe argentée qui miroitait doucement sur le minuscule lac que cachait le petit bois avoisinant le manoir Rainsworth. Alors que tout le monde gambadait joyeusement au pays des rêves ou du moins était blotti dans les bras de Morphée, les deux hommes s'octroyaient une petite promenade nocturne, lorsque personne n'était là pour les juger, lorsque personne n'était là pour les déranger._

_L'albinos se laissa tomber sur l'herbe humide, au bord du petit lac, tandis que Reim le rejoignait en poussant un soupir de contentement._

_Xerxes retira ses bottes pour tremper ses pieds pâles dans l'eau claire et glacée. Un violent frisson le parcourut mais il ne les retira pas pour autant, il y avait juste ce sourire neutre qui flottait sur son visage d'opaline._

_-_ _J'ai froid, chuchota t-il._

_-_ _Je vais te réchauffer, sourit le brun._

_Et il passa derrière son meilleur ami, glissant ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse, frottant sa joue chaude contre celle gelée de Xerxes. Tous deux frissonnèrent sous cette discrète caresse, ce qu'ils s'étaient pourtant interdit faute d'un protocole très strict. Les relations entre agents et au sein de l'organisation étaient interdites. C'est pourquoi Reim s'écarta soudain, rougissant violemment._

_-_ _Reviens là, demanda la voix cajolante de Xerxes._

_-_ _Xerx, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est, soupira le brun en essuyant nerveusement ses lunettes._

_La plainte de l'albinos ricocha un moment entre les arbres, tandis que Reim détournait le regard, l'air malheureux et désemparé. Finalement, il tenta d'afficher un sourire maladroit à son ami, comme seul réconfort. Mais l'albinos ne fit que lui rendre un regard lourd de reproches, son unique œil de sang reflétant son mal être. _

_Se mordillant les lèvres, Reim n'eut pas la force de repousser les doigts blancs de son ami qui venaient s'entrelacer aux siens. Et pour mieux savourer cette discrète tendresse, il retira son gant de cuir, apposant sa peau à celle de son amant interdit, observant leurs deux mains unies, reflétant les deux êtres inséparables qu'ils étaient._

_Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'ils se rejoignaient en secret et en pleine nuit pour savourer leur dilection condamnée. Ils avaient toujours résisté à la tentation d'aller plus loin. Si jamais ils le faisaient, il n'aurait plus la force de s'ignorer pendant la journée. Il était impossible et totalement exclu que quelque chose brise leur amour chaste. Reim savait pertinemment que Xerxes cherchait sans cesse le contact de leur chair. Lui ne cachait pas son désir charnel. Mais il n'était pas raisonnable. Messire Barma pourrait définitivement les séparer. Et Reim ne voulait pas de ça._

_Une larme roula sur sa joue, tandis qu'un gémissement dolent s'échappait de ses lèvres tremblantes._

_Il sentit les bras froids de son amant l'entourer pour l'attirer à lui dans une tendre cajolerie, tandis que ses lèvres glaciales se refermaient sur son cou brûlant. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite au contact merveilleux de ses lèvres si douces, si légères, cette caresse aussi volatile que les battements d'aile d'un papillon. Il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'enfouir ses mains dans la chevelure ô combien douce et soyeuse de son soupirant, humant le délicat parfum de cerise qu'il dégageait se mélanger au sien, emprunt de cannelle et de bigarade. _

_Il se pressa un peu plus contre son amant, sentant la main de Xerxes jointe à la sienne se crisper. Ce qu'il s'était interdit semblait lointain soudainement, flou, comme si tout ça n'avait jamais été qu'un songe, un cauchemar dans lequel ils avaient sombrés tous deux sans jamais pouvoir en sortir. La tentation qui leur était propre devenait trop évidente, trop claire. Chacun la percevait comme une tension entre eux deux, une tension qui ne cessait de s'accroître et de leur porter préjudice. Et à cause de cette même tension, il était avéré que tôt ou tard leur couple devienne notoire, et par conséquent, puni. Pourtant, ils faisaient tout pour le masquer aux autres, pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose. Jusqu'ici, ça avait marché. Ils avaient réussi là ce qu'ils restent tous deux dans l'ombre. Leurs réunions cachées n'avaient eu aucun impact sur leur travail._

_Pourtant…_

_Ils avaient ce besoin irrépressible de se toucher, de… s'embrasser._

_C'était fou, cela faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et pourtant jamais ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais embrassés. Et ce besoin-ci se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Il fallait impérieusement qu'il goûte encore une fois ses lèvres. Mais il ne pouvait se le permettre, c'était…_

_Prohibé._

_Ridiculement et formellement ordonné par ses supérieurs. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'embrasser. Mais il y avait bien une chose dont son amant se moquait et ne respectait pas._

_Les règles._

_Aussi il ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres pleines de Xerxes remontèrent doucement le long de son cou, léchant délicatement la chair, baisant les maxillaires du brun, caressant sa joue du bout des lèvres, épousant sa pommette de par sa bouche, faisant glisser ses doigts frigides sur sn front et ses arcades sourcilières. Reim embrassa la paupière de son œil encore valide._

_-_ _Je veux toujours voir cette étincelle de tendresse quand tu me regardes, murmura affectueusement Reim._

_-_ _Ce n'est plus de la tendresse, c'est de la gourmandise, sourit Xerxes. J'ai bien envie de me délecter de ta personne._

_Son sourire suggestif s'élargit, tandis qu'il lui lançait un regard concupiscent digne des plus grands séducteurs. Reim se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tenté. _

_Mais alors qu'il se rapprochait pour goûter ses lèvres, un éventail géant fondit sur lui tandis qu'il hurlait…_

- WOUAAAAAAAH !

- Non mais, je vous jure !

Une violente tape sur la tête le fit revenir à la réalité.

- Hein ? Heu… où suis-je ?

- Ce serait bien que tu t'en rappelles, sombre imbécile.

Il releva la tête sur le Duc Barma et cilla, surpris et désorienté. Il se massa la tête un instant, avant d'essuyer nerveusement ses lunettes et de les replacer sur son nez.

- Pardonnez-moi messire Barma, j'ai du m'assoupir...

- Encore ? Tu te fiches de moi !

- Mais…

- Suffit ! Hors de ma vue, incapable !

- Bien, messire…

Reim se releva sous le regard réprobateur de son maître et de quelques ducs insignifiants, ramassant maladroitement ses papiers, avant de trottiner jusqu'à la sortie, l'air malheureux du chien battu inscrit sur son visage. Il allait finir par se faire rétrograder s'il continuait ainsi ! Il fallait qu'il se calme… on aurait dit un cerf aux abois. Depuis quelques jours déjà, il lui arrivait régulièrement de piquer du nez en pleine séance. De toute évidence, c'était du au stress et… indubitablement au fait qu'il prolongeait sa collaboration avec Xerxes jusque tard le soir. M'enfin, jusqu'ici, ils n'avaient écrit que dix-huit lignes en presque un mois, alors… il était temps qu'ils calment tous deux leur petit jeu. Ils ne feraient que se rapporter mutuellement des ennuis. Reim ne voulait pas qu'ils arrêtent de se voir, c'était même lui avait insisté pour continuer leur relation. Mais le problème…

C'était que cette relation ne menait nulle part.

Excepté le fait qu'il enchainait bourde sur bourde et qu'il avait tout le conseil administratif sur le dos pour ne pas avoir rendu à temps quantité de rapports. Il n'avait même plus la force d'écrire ses propres écrits, alors que dire de ceux de Xerxes ?

- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, marmonna le brun en s'appuyant mollement contre le mur du couloir, ses papiers serrés contre sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, une petite fille en haillons et pieds-nus pénétra dans le couloir d'un pas titubant, l'air hagard et un nounours miteux dans la main droite. Reim se redressa vivement, laissant retomber tous ses papiers pour se précipiter vers la petite, effrayé. Il la retint avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la laissa s'appuyer contre lui, observant la petite. De plus près, elle semblait plus âgée. Peut-être quatorze ans, avec un visage fin et marqué par une vie dure, des cheveux aile-de-corbeau sales et emmêlés, le corps osseux et d'une pâleur rivalisant avec celle de Xerxes. C'est quand il croisa son regard qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Deux grands yeux noirs pétillants et amusés.

- Mademoiselle Lucille ! la réprimanda t-elle. Cessez de me fiche une frousse de tous les Dieux à chaque fois que vos parents décident de vous emmenez !

- Si mes études se portent sur le théâtre, ce n'est pas pour faire joli ! rit-elle. En revanche, tu as l'air exténué, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Il re redressa, la laissant épousseter son costume et passer des doigts professionnels pour vérifier que son maquillage parfait n'est pas coulé.

- Et vous, vous êtes d'une maigreur inquiétante, releva le brun.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas Rémy !

- Et pour la centième fois, je m'appelle Reim.

- Oui-ouiiiiii… je sais tout cela, mais je trouve que Rémy sonne bien !

Reim soupira avant de secouer la tête.

- Vous devriez enfiler un bas, tous les domestiques ne sont pas des saints, ajouta t-il en désignant ses jambes nues.

- Roooh, ça va ! Ne va pas me faire croire que tu es un saint !

- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, répliqua doucement le brun. Mais je ne m'intéresse pas aux enfants.

- Enfants ? Moi ? s'insurgea t-elle.

- La traduction : je ne suis pas pédophile.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien heureusement ! Je t'aurais déjà mit au tapis, sinon !

- Mais bien sûr.

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Viens voir un peu par là !

- Je ne vais pas me battre avec vous, voyons.

- Froussard !

- Ah lala…

- Arrête de soupirer, tu n'es pas drôle !

- Bon, écoutez, je viens de me faire virez de la réunion et mon maître va me botter les fesses avec son éventail, alors je ne suis pas d'humeur !

Lucille resta silencieuse, observant attentivement le visage presque cireux de son interlocuteur. De grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux ambrés, presque vitreux, et l'expression de son visage exprimait une profonde lassitude, il semblait également soucieux, tourmenté. Dans tous les cas, il était évident que quelque chose le perturbait. Lucille vint à ses côtés et accrocha son bras, le frottant vigoureusement.

- Toi, tu as un problème qui te pourri la vie, et pas qu'un peu ! affirma t-elle.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, sauf votre respect.

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Non.

- S'te plaît !

- Vos parents vous ont-ils si mal élevée que ça ?

- Rémyyyyyyyyy !

- N'insistez pas.

- Tu sais que je vais continuez jusqu'à ce que tu craques ?

Reim poussa un profond soupir. Cette jeune fille-ci était de la même trempe que Xerxes : aussi têtue qu'une mule et fière comme un paon, très susceptible aussi. Quand on y pensait, c'était un peu le même genre qu'Elliot également. Un mélange des deux. En gros, le genre de fille qu'il valait mieux ne pas vexer. Oui, un peu de miss Sharon aussi… peut-être comme Alice…

- REMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !

- Mais vous allez vous taire, oui ? Vous allez finir par ameuter tous les domestiques et les gardes ! s'exaspéra Reim.

La jeune fille cessa soudainement d'hurler et l'observa avec des yeux furieux.

- Tu viens de me demander de me taire, là ? menaça t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Heu…

- Oh, mais c'est cette charmante demoiselle Lucille !

- Xerxy !

Xerxy ? Mettait-elle un « y » à chacune de ses connaissances ? En tout cas, elle connaissait Xerxes, ça allait lui accorder un peu de répit. Reim lança un regard désespéré à son amant caché, qui lui sourit avant d'engager la conversation avec la petite furie brune. Enième soupir de la part du brun à lunettes. Il remâcha une nouvelle fois ses erreurs récentes, pour en faire une longue liste et tenter de s'en faire pardonner.

- Oh, mais, c'est pour ça qu'il fait la tête, en fait ! C'est parce que tu ne l'as pas embrassé !

Retour à la réalité. QUOI ?

Reim se réanima soudainement, affichant des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- Que… que… vous êtes au courant de… ? bégaya t-il, paniqué.

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est Xerxy qui me l'a dit !

Une sourde colère monta en Reim.

- Et je peux savoir à qui d'autre vous l'avez « dit », Xerxes ?

- Mais personne ! Ah, ça va ! On peut lui faire confiance. Ravalez votre mauvaise humeur, Reim !

- Et je vous ferais remarquez que si vous faisiez un peu plus votre travail, je serais moins fatigué et donc de moins méchante humeur !

- Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans cette conversation ?

- Abruti !

- Mais continuez, voyons, vous êtes bien lancé !

- Je vais me gêner !

- Hé ho ! Y'a une jeune fille innocente ici ! s'exclama Lucille.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant automatiquement ses paroles, tandis que Xerxes était toujours aussi remonté qu'il l'agresse ainsi. Finalement, Reim s'avança et donna un rapide et gauche baiser sur sa joue pour se faire pardonner, avant de rougir, fidèle à lui-même, et de jeter un œil à droite et à gauche pour être sûr que personne n'avait vu hormis Lucille. Machinalement, il essuya ses lunettes et rajusta son jabot, sous le regard amusé de Lucille. Et Xerxes, pour ne pas se faire oublier, pinça « affectueusement » les fesses de Reim, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

- X… Xerxes ! Il y a des limites !

- Pauvre chou, se moqua l'albinos en ébouriffant sa courte touffe de cheveux brune. J'adore quand tu rougis…

- Et dire qu'il y a quelques temps, c'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on se voit.

- Hem, hem, les temps ont changés.

- Les temps changent vite.

- Mais tu vas te taire ? J'ai TOUJOURS raison.

- Mais oui…

- Je me sens ignoré et vous savez très bien tous les deux que je déteste ça, rouspéta Lucille.

- Je savais que j'avais trouvé ton âme sœur, Xerx, sourit Reim.

L'albinos lui donna un coup de coude « amical » avant de lui offrir son plus beau sourire, tandis que la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrait brusquement et que le Duc Barma, les parents de Lucille et la Duchesse Rainsworth se dirigeaient vers eux, tous trois l'air furieux.

_Les ennuis arrivent…_, pensèrent en chœur Xerxes, Reim et Lucille.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci de m'avoir lue ! Même si c'était un peu pourri… o_O<strong>


	4. You love it

**Alors voilà, comme je ne peux pas m'en passer et que je les trouve adorables… j'ai voulu écrire et poster ce dernier chapitre sur ce couple un peu spécial qu'est le Reim/Break. J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Lamy : nous revenons à ton « originalité »… XD**

**DISCLAIMER : bien évidemment, Pandora Hearts appartient (et appartiendra toujours, j'espère) à Jun MOCHIZUKI. Le scénario est de moi. **

**RATING : M (SM – le retour)**

**WARNING : yaoi+lemon+SM**

* * *

><p>Le fait qu'il ignore à chaque fois chacune de ses phrases soulignant la profonde inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour lui était en soi un progrès. Au moins ne niait-il pas que Reim lui rabâchait régulièrement de prendre plus soin de lui. D'un côté, le brun aurait tellement aimé pouvoir de son propre chef prendre soin de l'albinos. De ses mains. Pouvoir le voir sourire un peu plus souvent ne lui serait pas douloureux, si c'est ce que son meilleur ami s'était encore inventé comme prétexte vaseux.<p>

Il s'accouda à la fenêtre et poussa un soupir en voyant les domestiques s'agiter autour du fiacre. Il venait juste d'arriver, chargé des derniers agents envoyés en mission. Tous blessés. Ou presque. Par curiosité et par pure obligation, il avait demandé le nom de ceux qui s'en était sortit indemnes. Bien évidemment, le nom de Xerxes Break faisait partit de ceux-là. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le demander pour le savoir. Quand il était blessé, il le savait au fond de lui. Il se sentait mal pendant toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il voit encore dans quel état déplorable s'était mit son ami. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il en était heureux, bien sûr. Mais il aurait aimé qu'on lui donne une leçon pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais une de ses nombreuses pitreries.

Il termina cul-sec le verre de vin qu'il s'était sorti et le posa sur son bureau, frottant ses yeux fatigués en glissant ses doigts par-dessous ses lunettes astiquées. C'est vrai, il aurait pu simplement se servir un thé mais il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort pour supporter les âneries de Xerxes. Qui d'ailleurs ne devrait pas tarder à venir l'asticoter. Un jour peut-être, l'albinos comprendra qu'il est inutile de l'ennuyer parce que le brun l'aime. Pas de la même façon qu'un ami conventionnel devrait, certes. Mais chacun son fardeau… et puis, d'un côté, c'était normalement réciproque. A moins que Xerxes ne se serve de lui comme son objet sexuel ?

Il se resservit un verre du nectar rouge et fit doucement onduler la surface unie en agitant légèrement le verre, observant vaguement les corbeaux croasser au-dehors, agitant leurs plumes sombres et brillantes dans les arbres démunis de leurs feuilles. A un certain moment de la journée, observer la neige tomber était un passe-temps intéressant, mais ce n'était plus le cas. A cet instant, il avait envie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir dans les bras de Xerxes, s'assurant par la même occasion qu'il serait toujours là et qu'il ne courait aucun risque stupide pour une quelconque mission sans importance. Car, aux yeux de Reim, rien n'avait plus d'importance que la vie de Xerxes.

Assurément, la vie de Sharon et celle de messire Barma avait énormément d'importance. Mais pas autant que son cœur n'en avait décidé pour l'albinos.

Il se remémora les douloureux coups d'éventails qu'ils s'étaient coltinés mais un sourire se dessina tout de même sur ses lèvres. Au moins, Xerxes était un peu plus doux et réceptif, quand il avait vu qu'il se faisait punir par sa faute. Une petite victoire.

A peine portait-il le verre d'alcool à ses lèvres que deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et que les lèvres glacées de son compagnon de jeu venaient suçoter affectueusement son oreille, jouant avec l'anneau de sa boucle d'oreille. Il posa sa main sur celle de Break, qui venait se loger sur sa hanche.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura l'albinos à son oreille, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Reim gémit doucement, fermant les yeux, tandis que se glissait les deux bras de son amant autour de sa taille.

- Tu viens de rentrer de mission, tu dois être fatigué, chuchota le brun.

- Je n'arriverais pas m'endormir autre part que dans tes bras, sourit l'albinos.

- Hmm…

Xerxes embrassa sa joue, puis sa pommette et lui retira doucement ses lunettes avant de poser ses lèvres sur ses paupières et son front, baisant tendrement sa bouche par la suite. Reim se retourna pour l'enlacer et faire jouer ses lèvres sur celles de son bien-aimé, glissant une main dans ses cheveux immaculés pour les caresser souplement. L'albinos saisit fermement les épaules larges de Reim et s'accrocha énergiquement à lui, ses jambes quittant le sol pour venir s'enrouler autour de la taille de son Reim, ses bras entourant le cou brûlant du brun. Il lui sourit avant d'épouser la forme de ses lèvres une nouvelle fois et d'entrouvrir la bouche pour que leurs deux langues s'unissent dans un baiser langoureux.

Les mains de Reim se glissèrent sous les fesses de Xerxes pour le maintenir correctement contre lui, en profitant pour leur donner une discrète caresse.

- Mes fesses ne sont-elles pas parfaites ? sourit Break.

Reim rit, enfouissant sa tête dans le torse de son amant. Il recula légèrement et c'est quand il sentit que son postérieur rencontrait le bureau qu'il se laissa totalement faire. Aussitôt satisfait d'avoir reprit le contrôle, Xerxes s'appuya un peu plus sur les épaules de son soupirant, qui se cambra légèrement. L'albinos embrassa sauvagement Reim, faisant onduler son bassin contre celui du brun, qui étouffa un gémissement. Xerxes se laissa glisser le long du corps de Reim, avant de toucher de nouveau terre et de commencer à retirer les habits de son soupirant, découvrant avec plaisir l'érection déjà présente entre les jambes de son compagnon. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer son petit jeu que Reim s'agenouillait pour dégrafer le pantalon de son amant, qui eut un léger sursaut de surprise.

Une fois la braguette déboutonnée, Reim prit la tumescence entre ses doigts et la lécha délicatement, arrachant un petit cri de plaisir à Xerxes. Mais il recula brutalement pour tenir hors de portée son organe génital, qui était désormais gonflé et excité, faute aux caresses du brun.

Le voyant revenir à la charge, qui plus est à quatre pattes, un large sourire fendit les lèvres pâles de Xerxes et il attrapa Reim par une poignée de cheveux, l'enjambant pour le chevaucher. Une fois confortablement installé sur son dos, il se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer :

- Fais ce que je te dis et obéis-moi. Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je devrais te punir.

- Que chercherais-je d'autre à part une punition ? rit doucement le brun, les yeux plein de défi.

- Vilain lapin, sourit Xerxes, tout excité.

Il défit sa ceinture, son objet de torture fétiche, avant de l'attacher délicatement au cou de sa victime.

- Mon Dieu qu'elle te va à merveille ! s'exclama l'albinos, un immense sourire ironique accroché au visage.

- J'ai hâte de te la faire manger, grogna Reim, mi-ravi mi-furieux.

Ce qui en soi était un étrange mélange, mais Xerxes était habitué à la pseudo-soumission de son amant. Autant il pouvait se montrer agressif et vouloir reprendre le contrôle de leurs ébats, autant il jubilait d'être ainsi traité et se laissait faire avec beaucoup de plaisir.

L'albinos se pencha un peu plus et caressa le ventre délicat de Reim, comme on flatterait l'encolure d'un cheval.

- Reste sage, d'accord ? demanda Break.

- Plait-il ? répondit aussi sec Reim, un ton plus bas.

- Cesse de grogner, tu adores ça… pas vrai que tu aimes ça, vilain lapin ? rit-il, tandis que Reim cherchait à le faire tomber de son dos pour lui donner une leçon.

L'albinos enfonça ses talons dans les côtes de sa « monture » pour la calmer, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se cambrer et pousser un gémissement agacé. Xerxes soupira et taquina l'entre-jambe de son soupirant de ses doigts, sachant que dès lors son amant se montrerait nettement plus docile. Ce qui bien sûr se révéla être exact. Le brun cessa de s'agiter pour redevenir plus calme, observant d'un œil méfiant les agissements de son bourreau.

- Tu as un sale caractère, dis donc, rit doucement l'albinos.

Reim ne répondit pas, se contentant de souffler bruyamment par le nez, comme pour dire « tais-toi, tu m'agaces ». Xerxes laissa tranquille le dos de son amant et descendit de son perchoir pour s'agenouiller près de l'entre-jambe de son soupirant, qui frémit d'excitation. Il baisa doucement sa hanche, avant de prendre à pleines mains sa verge et d'enfoncer lentement ses ongles dans la chair, jusqu'à ce que le sang jaillisse et que les halètements douloureux de Reim se muent en supplications. Comme il était resté immobile tout du long de la torture, l'albinos – qui assurément connaissait la bonne vieille méthode dite du bâton et de la carotte – lui ordonna de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit, écartant les jambes dans l'espoir qu'il le masturberait pour le récompenser. Vraisemblablement, le brun commençait à connaître les habitudes de son tortionnaire. Reim le laissait le torturer un peu pour réclamer du plaisir ensuite, à la condition qu'il laisse Xerxes le dominer. C'est donc ce que fit Xerxes, prenant délicatement la verge dressée dans ses mains pour la caresser doucement. Aussitôt, le brun gémit de plaisir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler, peinant à les garder écartées. Une fois que son partenaire eut joui entre ses doigts cajoleurs, l'albinos retira doucement ses mains, observant à travers sa vue épouvantable le visage de son Reim, qui semblait insister du regard. Il arqua un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Encore, supplia le brun, écartant un peu plus ses jolies jambes pour s'offrir une nouvelle fois à l'albinos.

Celui-ci observa le sexe gonflé et humide, l'air de considérer une affaire de la plus haute importance.

- Bien que le ton suppliant que tu as employé est tentant et flatteur, je préfère appliquer le proverbe : après l'effort, le réconfort.

Reim soupira et replia ses jambes contre lui, l'air déçu. Xerxes sourit et vint déposer un tendre baiser sur sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres au passage. Il se leva et desserra la ceinture qui ceignait le cou de Reim pour la prendre dans ses mains et observer sa victime avec un œil brillant d'une lueur inquiétante. Reim comprit et se redressa pour se mettre à quatre pattes, lui offrant ses fesses rebondies. C'était le moment que préférait Xerxes. Outre le fait que Reim se soumettait parfaitement à lui, c'est que la fessée, il y prenait du plaisir. Reim aimait ça. Il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, à coup sûr mais comme Reim prenait autant de volupté à se faire fouetter, ça renforçait le sentiment de dominance qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Ce qui faisait qu'il ne ménageait pas ses coups. Et que Reim adorait ça.

Au fond de lui, il savait que de toute manière, si Reim n'avait apprécié aucune de ses tortures, il aurait cessé ce petit jeu. Et ça n'aurait pas été amusant si son partenaire n'était pas réellement un peu masochiste.

Il abattit violemment la ceinture, qui claquait sèchement sur les fesses de Reim, qui poussa un hurlement, entre douleur et plaisir. Magnifique… comme dans le rêve de Xerxes. Un bleu commençait à se former sur sa fesse droite. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter l'albinos. Il réitéra son geste une bonne dizaine de fois, écoutant avec délice les cris de son partenaire.

Une fois sa torture terminée, il laissa tomber sa ceinture au sol et s'agenouilla pour baiser le postérieur de Reim.

Oui, il admet, il aime bien réaliser ses fantasmes.

Presque aussitôt après la fessée, Reim s'allongea sur le dos, prenant soin de relever son bassin pour que ses fesses ne frottent pas le sol. Comme précédemment, il écarta les jambes, que Xerxes griffa par pure envie, avant de sentir avec satisfaction l'envie et l'excitation qui envahissait par vague son amant. Il mourait d'envie de se faire récompenser. Il n'attendait que ça. Ses jambes s'étaient remises à trembler sous l'impatience.

Xerxes sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la verge dure de Reim, lui arrachant un long cri de plaisir en sentant sa langue caresser la peau sensible de son sexe excité. Il le mena jusqu'à l'orgasme, caressant ses cuisses ou les griffant selon ses envies. Reim se cambra violemment en poussant un hurlement de jouissance, fermant les yeux dans un sourire.

Quand les halètements de Reim se furent calmés, il releva la tête, lui lançant son regard de chien battu.

- Encore ? demanda t-il, sa voix le suppliant toujours.

Xerxes eut un fin sourire.

- Tu as gagné, mais c'est bien pour cette fois. Oh, et… admet que tu aimes ça, ricana l'albinos.

Il y eut un silence. Reim semblait se tâter. Puis il sourit et rougit légèrement.

- J'aime ça, affirma t-il timidement.

- Bien !

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me ferais pas dire tout ça pour t'exciter…

- Exact… mais ça marche, rit Xerxes. Tiens, en parlant d'excitation, tu me laisses macérer dans mon jus depuis tout à l'heure alors que je te donne du bon plaisir !

- Du bon plaisir, c'est vite dit, grogna Reim, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons, allons, inutile de nier, tu aimes ça, tu l'as dit toi-même, héhé…

- Je te maudis, Xerx !

- Haha, arrête de me maudire, je le suis suffisamment comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Reim marqua une pause, l'air soudainement culpabilisant.

- Excuse-moi…

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu t'excuses, mais là ce n'est pas le moment !

Il se pencha en avant, son corps effleurant l'organe génital de Reim, qui gémit doucement. Il s'approcha un peu de son oreille, lui chuchotant sa demande :

- S'il te plaît, caresse-toi pour m'exciter.

- Tu passes de « tu es trop mignon quand tu t'excuses » à « caresse-toi pour m'exciter » ?

- Reim…, bouda l'albinos.

- Bon, bon… après tout, j'aime ça, non ?

Xerxes lui lança un sourire joueur, tandis que Reim glissait ses mains sur son sexe gonflé pour le caresser du bout des doigts, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas trop gémir.

- Ne te retiens pas, ça contribue à m'exciter, sourit l'albinos.

Reim obéit, gémissant un peu plus fort. Le fait de se caresser sous l'œil avide de son partenaire était un peu plus jouissif qu'un simple plaisir solitaire.

- Ecarte un peu plus les jambes, fit Break, son sourire s'agrandissant au fur et à mesure que le brun lui obéissait.

Bien évidemment, Reim accepta ses ordres et écarta un peu plus les jambes, probablement pour lui offrir un meilleur champ de vision. Il sentait l'orgasme monter et il ralentit légèrement ses mouvements pour faire durer le plaisir, gémissant encore une fois avant qu'il ne jouisse, haletant.

Finalement, Xerxes se défit de son pantacourt et s'approcha de son amant pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser.

- Dis, mon Reim, ça te dirait de refaire exactement la même chose sur ma personne ? sourit-il, mutin.

Sans répondre, le brun se releva et embrassa doucement Xerxes avant de saisir sa verge entre ses mains chaudes. L'albinos gémit entre ses doigts brûlants.

- Toi aussi tu aimes ça, dis donc, sourit le brun, mesquin.

* * *

><p><strong>Merchi de m'avoir lue et j'espère que vous avez passez un agréable moment ! Donc, comme je l'ai cité, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette mini-fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu !<strong>

**Review ?**


End file.
